


"Was ist mit meinem Frühstück?"

by BitterSparks



Series: 1000 und 1 Zitat [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSparks/pseuds/BitterSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Was ist mit meinem Frühstück?“ – „Du hast zwei gesunde Hände mach dir doch selbst eins!“ – Auf immer und ewig</p><p>Es gab Versprechen von denen Fernando wusste, dass Kimi so hielt - und solche von denen er das gar nicht erst erwartete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Was ist mit meinem Frühstück?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nichts von dem ist je passiert. Ich möchte niemden verletzen und verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Alles reine Fantasie.

Er lächelte, als er wieder in seinem Wagen saß und über die Schnellwahltaste die Verbindung aufbaute. Das sanfte Kribbeln in seinem Magen ließ nie nach und auch jetzt löste die Vorfreude eine angenehme Wärme in ihm aus. Der Spanier hatte das Gelände seines Arbeitgebers kaum verlassen, da ertönte das Freizeichen und er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Noch zwei Stunden, dann würde er wieder bei dem Älteren sein. Fernando fühlte, dass ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag. Wie immer, wenn er an ihn dachte.

 

„Ja?“

Ein wenig unwirsch und im ersten Augenblick unfreundlich. Wie immer. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte breiter, als der Finne sich meldete. So kannte er ihn.  
„Ich bin in zwei Stunden da.“  
Es war die kleine Pause vor der Antwort, die die Aufregung des Älteren bestätigte.  
„Okay. Ich hab Frühstück da.“  
Fernando lächelte, als aufgelegt wurde. Es mochte auf den ersten Blick abweisend wirken, aber er kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es so nicht gemeint war. Noch immer lächelnd schaltete er sein Smartphone aus, schaltete das Radio an, suchte sich einen Sender, bei dem nicht jedes Lied von minutenlangen Werbejingels gerahmt wurde.

Er kannte den Weg zum neuen Haus des Finnen inzwischen recht gut und musste sich nicht sehr auf den Weg konzentrieren. Das Panorama der Alpen war noch immer beeindruckend, aber mit den Jahren gewöhnte man sich daran. Die einbrechende Dunkelheit ließ seine Vorfreude noch wachsen. Die Kälte, die ihn am Morgen schon unfreundlich begrüßt hatte, weckte nun das Verlangen nach einem gemütlichen Abend vor dem Kamin mit einem guten Film, einem Glas Rotwein und einem kräftigen, heißen Körper, der sich unter einer Wolldecke an ihn schmiegte.

Fernando räusperte sich und regelte die Temperatur in seinem Wagen neu, versuchte sich bewusst zu entspannen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann konnte er die Vision Wirklichkeit werden lassen.

 

 

Er betätigte die Fernbedienung, um das schmiedeeiserne Eingangstor zu öffnen, und fuhr vorsichtig in die breite Einfahrt. Leider war Ordnungsliebe nicht wirklich eine Eigenschaft des blonden Finnen. Einige Fenster im Erdgeschoss des Hauses waren beleuchtet und warfen ihr Licht auf den Weg, der die Garagen mit der Eingangstür verband. Er mochte die Abgeschiedenheit, die das Grundstück vermittelte. Hauptsächlich waren es knorrige Kiefern und alte Tannengewächse, die es von der Straße aus uneinsehbar machten, aber es war auch das Haus selbst, das mit seinen Natursteinen und dem Schieferdach in der Landschaft zu verschwinden schien. Es war ihr Rückzugsort, der Ort, an den ihnen niemand folgen konnte, an dem sie ganz sie selbst sein konnten.

 

Es überraschte Fernando nicht, dass niemand im Flur war, als er eintrat. Er warf seinen Schlüssel in die Schale auf der Kommode, hängte seinen Mantel über den Haken an der Garderobe und stellte seine Schuhe ins Regal, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte. Er kannte seinen kleinen Sturkopf gut genug, um zu wissen, wo er ihn finden würde. Er kannte ihn gut genug, um die Freude und Erwartung des Älteren im Duft des Feuers zu riechen und in der leisen Musik zu hören. Der Ältere war kein Freund großer Gesten und er zeigte sie nicht einmal dann, wenn sie gefordert wurden. Je weniger man von ihm verlangte, desto mehr war er bereit zu schenken.

Fernando blieb in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen und betrachtete die Szene einen Moment. Die Wärme in seiner Brust fühlte sich gut an und das leichte Ziehen bestätigte ihn nur in seinem Tun. Es war wunderschön zu sehen, welche Mühe der Größere sich für ihn machte, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lächelte leicht, während er beobachtete, wie der Finne scheinbar sehr konzentriert die letzten Kerzen auf der Kommode entzündete. Der graue Pullover verdeckte die festen Muskeln, die sich über den Körper des Älteren zogen. Er kannte jeden einzelnen nur zu genau. Er wusste, dass es dem Finnen egal war, ob Kerzen brannten oder nicht, dass die Rahmenbedingungen ihm nicht wichtig waren. All das hier tat der Ältere nur für ihn und Fernando wusste es zu schätzen.

 

„Ich weiß, dass du da rumstehst.“

Fast ertappt zuckte der Spanier zusammen, lächelte dann aber weiter.

„Und warum bist du noch nicht hier?“, entgegnete er und achtete darauf, dass sein Akzent nicht zu stark wurde. Er wusste, wie der Andere darauf reagierte.

Es war nicht mehr als ein Heben der Mundwinkel. Die schmalen Lippen verzogen sich nur um wenige Millimeter, doch das, gepaart mit einem Blick aus den hellen grünen Augen, reichte aus, um Fernando wieder bewusst zu machen, wie sehr der Ältere ihn in der Hand hatte. Wie sehr er sich seine Nähe wünschte. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst.

 

Seine Haltung spannte sich etwas an, als der Finne die Streichhölzer auf den Couchtisch warf und stattdessen eines der hohen, bauchigen Rotweingläser in die Hand nahm. Das schlanke Glas wirkte seltsam deplaziert in den weißen, kräftigen Händen und der Spanier konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu rotieren begannen. Weiße Hände, die über seine gebräunte Haut strichen. Weiße Hände, die sich in dunkle Laken gruben.  
Ein schlanker, muskulöser Körper.  
Fernando atmete flacher, als er die Wärme dieses Körpers spüren konnte, als er seinen Duft riechen konnte und seine Kraft wie pulsierend fühlen konnte. Er spürte den Atem des Größeren an seiner Wange, seinem Hals.  
„Weil ich weiß, dass du ein Vorspiel brauchst.“  
Eine Gänsehaut begleitete die Worte und Fernando spürte, wie sich die Härchen in seinem Nacken aufrichteten. Er wollte ihn küssen. Unbedingt.  
Wie von selbst schlang er die Arme um ihn, zog den Blonden fest an seine Brust. Es war frustrierend, als der Finne den Kopf wegdrehte, Fernando statt seiner Lippen nur seine Wange traf.  
Sie war ganz glatt und weich. Ein Zittern überlief ihn. Der Ältere hatte sich auf ihn vorbereitet. Fernando lächelte und drückte noch einen Kuss auf die empfindliche, frisch rasierte Haut. Er liebte es, sie so glatt unter seinen Lippen zu spüren.  
Und natürlich wusste sein Freund das.

 

„Trink.“

Nur unwillig nahm er dem Größeren das Glas ab, trank einen Schluck Wein. Wieder musste er lächeln. Natürlich war der Wein gut temperiert und natürlich war es einer seiner Favoriten.  
Es waren diese Kleinigkeiten, die die Fürsorge des Älteren zeigten.  
Genießerisch leckte er sich über die Lippen und genoss das Aroma, genoss den warmen Körper in seinen Armen aber noch mehr.  
„Das nennst du dann wohl Vorspiel, hab ich Recht?“  
Er konnte sich einen neckenden Unterton nicht verkneifen und wurde mit einem tiefen Grollen belohnt, einem kräftigen Griff in seine etwas zu langen Haare.  
Fernando konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er geküsst wurde.  
Zu lange hatte er darauf verzichten müssen.  
Er umfasste fester die schmalen Hüften und drängte sich gegen den Älteren, hielt das Glas vorsichtig von ihnen weg. Er hatte keine Kraft, sich gegen den Ansturm zu wehren, wollte es auch gar nicht. Willig öffnete er die Lippen und ließ den Finnen ein, keuchte erschrocken, als er gebissen wurde und rieb seinen Schoß an dem des Finnen.

 

„Kimi…“, stöhnte er, als der Ältere sich löste und stolperte fast, als er mitgezogen wurde.  
„Du hast es so gewollt.“, grollte der Angesprochene und nahm ihm das Glas wieder aus der Hand, brachte es auf dem Tisch in Sicherheit. Fernando nutzte die Gelegenheit und griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Finnen, nutzte die Bewegung, in der der Ältere war, um an dem Pullover zu zerren, mit seinen kühlen Händen auf die heiße, begehrte Haut zu gelangen.  
Das Grollen Kimis prickelte in seinem Magen und die Kraft, mit der der Ältere ihn zurück auf das Sofa stieß, raubte ihm den Atem.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Er sah zu ihm auf, sah das Licht der Kerzen, das sich in den durchscheinenden Augen spiegelte, und schluckte gegen den Kloß an, der sich ungebeten in seinem Hals breit machte. Seine Nerven flatterten, als Kimi ganz sanft mit einer Hand über seine Wange strich, in seine schwarzen Locken griff und seinen Kopf nach hinten zwang.  
Fernando spürte, wie sich der Blick des Finnen in ihn hineinbohrte, dass Kimi noch viel mehr sah, als er ihm zeigen wollte.  
Das Lächeln ließ sein Herz rasen.  
„Ich weiß.“, versicherte Kimi ihm und dann küsste er ihn und Fernando hörte auf zu denken.

 

Es war viel zu schön zu genießen, was Kimi ihm geben konnte. Er spürte, wie der Stress, die Anspannung, die er von den Gesprächen mit Ferrari mitgebracht hatte, langsam zurückwich, wie er weicher und entspannter wurde. Fernando seufzte leise, als der Finne an seinem Pullover zog und hob die Arme über den Kopf, um ihn machen zu lassen.  
Das Feuer verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme und die Kissen in seinem Rücken boten ihm eine weiche Stütze. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie konzentriert Kimi war, wenn er ihn küsste, wenn er ihn streichelte, wenn sie zusammen waren. Es war eine ganz andere Seite, als der Finne sie sonst zeigte. Er war nicht verschlossen oder unbeteiligt. Im Gegenteil.  
Fernando genoss es, sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit und der ganzen Fürsorge des Älteren sicher zu sein.  
Der Spanier seufzte zufrieden, als Kimi sich über ihn beugte und an seinem Hals knabberte. Er entlockte dem Blonden ein Zischen, als er mit seinen Händen unter den störenden Pullover tauchte und über die erhitzte Haut strich. Er wusste, dass seine Finger kühl waren.  
Kimi ließ von Fernandos Hals ab und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, begnügte sich dann aber mit einem weiteren Kuss, bevor er seinen Pullover zu Fernandos auf den Fußboden verbannte. Der Jüngere konnte ein zufriedenes Seufzen nicht zurückhalten und sah Kimis Lächeln, nutzte die Chance, um Kimis harte, weiße Brust zu erkunden. Er berührte ihn so gerne.

 

Fernando war sich nicht bewusst, dass er sich die Lippen leckte, aber er spürte, wie die Erwartung in Kimi stieg, spürte den schnellen Herzschlag unter seinen Händen.  
Sein Mund war trocken und er sehnte sich nach mehr, glitt mit den Händen von Kimis Brust zu seiner Hüfte, zog den Größeren näher an sich, über sich.  
„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst.“, raunte er ihm zu und stöhnte in Kimis Ohr, als der Ältere eine Hand in seinen Schritt presste. Seine Jeans spannte über seiner Erektion und es jagte ein Kribbeln über seine Nervenbahnen, als der Ältere über den Stoff rieb, ihn mehr, zu wenig, reizte.  
„Das merke ich“, stellte der Finne fest und Fernando errötete noch mehr, bog sich der streichelnden Hand noch etwas mehr entgegen. Seine rechte Hand grub sich in Kimis Schulter, während er die linke in die Kissen grub. Ihm war heiß.  
„Kimi…“ Es war ihm egal, dass er atemlos klang. Es war in Ordnung, wenn Kimi wusste, wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Kimi war stark und sicher und Fernando war froh, dass er sich fallen lassen konnte. Er wusste, dass Kimi da sein würde. Was auch immer anderswo gelten mochte.

 

Kimis Lippen schienen kühl auf seiner Haut zu sein. Die Spur, die der Ältere über seine Brust zog, schien zu brennen. Fernando spürte den feinen Schweiß auf seiner Haut und wimmerte, als Kimi ihm die Jeans von den Beinen zog, leckte sich die Lippen, als er das Muskelspiel unter der weißen Haut beobachtete, als Kimi sich auszog.  
Es war viel mehr als nur Kimis Körper, das ihn faszinierte, aber Fernando musste zugeben, dass dieser allein schon perfekt war. Er griff nach Kimis linker Hand und küsste den Namenszug, den sich der Finne auf den Unterarm hatte stechen lassen, genoss das Zittern, das über den kräftigen Körper glitt, als er mit der Zunge die Buchstaben nachfuhr.  
Er liebte es, wenn er Kimi zittern lassen konnte, wenn der Finne die steife Perfektion verlor.

 

Fernando rutschte auf dem Sofa zurück, gab dem Älteren mehr Platz. Er ließ Kimis Blick nicht los, als er seine Hand auf sein Bein legte. Er wusste, dass Kimi es liebte, wenn er sich ihm öffnete, wenn er sich ihm hingab. Der Spanier seufzte zufrieden, als Kimis Hand rasch weiter glitt, ihren Weg über seinen Körper fand. Es war die Hitze, die seine Wangen rot färbte. Es war Kimi, der ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Die helle Haut des Finnen schien zu funkeln. Fernando atmete durch den Mund ein, versuchte mehr Luft zu bekommen und hielt sich an Kimis Armen fest, als der Kleinere seiner Einladung folgte.  
Der Jüngere biss die Zähne zusammen, als kalte, feuchte Finger über seine empfindliche Haut strichen. Er war froh um den Kuss, der sein Keuchen dämpfte und dankbar für die Zurückhaltung, die Kimi aufbringen konnte.  
Es war zu lange her. Es zog unangenehm und Fernando blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die ungebeten den Weg in seine Augen fanden.  
Er hörte Kimi murmeln und lächelte, weil er die Worte nicht verstand. Er nahm es als Kompliment, dass Kimi in seine Muttersprache verfiel.

 

Sehr behutsam drang Kimi in ihn, ließ ihm die Zeit, die Fernando immer wieder brauchte.  
Er liebte es, wenn er Kimi tief in sich fühlen konnte, wenn er die Stärke und Kraft des Blonden so nah fühlte und dennoch kostete es ihn immer wieder Überwindung, musste er es immer wieder neu zulassen.  
Er sah die Anspannung in Kimis Armen, mit denen der Ältere sich neben seinem Kopf auf den Kissen abstützte, und das Verlangen in den hellgrünen Augen. Es entlockte ihm ein Lächeln, dass der Mann, der sich sonst nahm, was er wollte, sich so für ihn zurücknahm.  
Fernando wusste, dass Kimi auch jetzt noch aufgehört hätte, wenn er ihn bitten würde.  
Aber das tat er nicht.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und zog den Älteren näher, stöhnte in sein Ohr und hob die Hüften an, um noch mehr zu bekommen. Er keuchte, als Kimi der Forderung nachkam, klammerte sich an ihn, als der Finne sich tiefer, immer tiefer in ihn drängte.  
Er war erfüllt von Kimi.  
Er sah nur noch ihn.  
Fühlte ihn.  
Liebte ihn.

 

 

Wenn Kimi zufrieden war, dann erinnerte er ihn wirklich an eine Katze.  
Fernando zog die Decke noch ein wenig höher und angelte nach seinem Weinglas, das ein wenig vergessen auf dem Tisch stand. Sein Hals war rau und der Wein tat ihm gut.  
Er nahm zwei tiefe Schlucke und hielt dann Kimi das Glas hin, hörte kurz auf den Nacken des Älteren zu kraulen, der noch immer schwer auf seiner Brust lag und zufrieden schnurrte.  
Kimi blinzelte nur träge und Fernando hätte schwören können, dass er ein unwilliges Stirnrunzeln gesehen hatte, aber dann nahm der Finne ihm nur das Glas aus der Hand und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.  
Fernando schnaubte missbilligend und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Kimi und einen Stoß aus der Hüfte, der ihn keuchen und erröten ließ.

„Willst du dich wirklich beschweren?“, fragte Kimi und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sodass Fernando leicht diabolische Züge an ihm bemerkte.  
„Manche Dinge sollte man genießen“, stellte er lediglich fest und zog den Älteren wieder in einen Kuss. Er liebte Kimis Geschmack und wenn er Wein getrunken hatte, schmeckte er noch ein wenig besser. Er spürte das Grinsen des Blonden an seinen Lippen und biss ihn strafend, keuchte auf, als Kimi Vergeltung übte.  
Es gab nicht vieles, worin der Finne ihm überlegen war, aber die Ausdauer und Regenerationsfähigkeiten des Größeren waren schon bemerkenswert.  
Seine Lippen brannten, als Kimi von ihm abließ. Er spürte die weißen Finger kühl an seiner Stirn, als Kimi ein paar Haare zur Seite strich.

 

„Dich sollte man auch genießen.“ Fernando hatte das Gefühl, dass Kimi sehr genau wusste, was seine Stimme mit ihm anrichtete. Es war ein Moment der Schwäche gewesen, als er es ihm gesagt hatte. Jetzt schien der Ältere keinerlei Hemmungen zu haben, sein Wissen gegen den Spanier zu verwenden.  
Noch nie hatte Fernando es bereuen müssen.  
„Man sollte dich genießen…“  
Fernando keuchte, als Kimis Lippen seine Schläfe streiften, über seinen Hals wanderten.  
„…dich verwöhnen…“  
Zielstrebig wanderten Kimis Lippen über Fernandos Brust, die Muskeln seines Bauches, spielten kurz mit seinem Nabel und ließen ihn keuchen.  
Fernando krallte sich in Kimis kurze, blonde Haare, als der über seine Leiste leckte.  
„…dich kosten….“

Es war nur ein Wimmern, das ihm entkam, als der Finne seine Beine auseinanderschob und sich dazwischen legte. Fernando leckte sich über seine trockenen Lippen und fühlte den Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Seine Wangen brannten vor Verlegenheit. Nicht einen Moment ließ Kimi seinen Blick los, nicht einen Moment ließ er ihn durchatmen.  
Fernando keuchte, als Kimis Mund seine Erektion berührte. Er keuchte, als eine flinke Zunge darüber leckte, das Blut wieder hineintrieb.  
„Kimi…“ Es war ein Flehen und das nicht nach einfacher Gnade.  
Er wollte den Finnen. Nicht mehr.  
Kimi antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte nur wissend und bewies Fernando, dass er seinen Mund zu Besserem als reden zu nutzen wusste.

 

Kimis Mund war heiß und feucht.  
Seine Zunge wendig und geschickt.  
Fernando klammerte sich an Kimis Hand, die der Ältere ihm überließ, und biss sich auf die Lippen, um dem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben, in die Hitze zu stoßen.  
„Kimi…“ Er kannte seine eigene Stimme kaum. Sie war zu heiser, zu rau, um seine zu sein.  
Fahrig strichen seine Finger durch die blonden Strähnen. Sein Rücken krümmte sich dem Finnen entgegen. Er flehte um mehr.

 

Fernando stöhnte frustriert, als Kimi von ihm abließ.  
„Nein!“, protestierte er und zog den Älteren wieder an sich, küsste ihn gierig und errötete, als er sich selbst schmecken konnte. Es war ihm nicht fremd, aber noch immer ungewohnt. Er hatte viele Hemmungen, viele Grenzen gehabt, bevor Kimi ihn fand. Bevor Kimi sie aufhob.  
Es war Kimis fester Griff, der ihn dazu zwang, von dem Älteren abzulassen.  
Ein Zittern überlief Fernando, als er Kimis rote, geschwollene Lippen sah. Sie glänzten feucht und er wusste, wo er sie jetzt am liebsten spüren würde.  
„Genießen, schon vergessen?“  
Kimis Stimme wäre fast unbeteiligt, wenn er nicht ebenfalls atemlos wäre und Fernando grollte unzufrieden, als der Finne aufstand und ihn auf die Füße zerrte.  
Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken an die Kerzen, die unbeachtet brannten, oder das Feuer im Kamin, das langsam verglühte. Er hatte nur Augen für Kimi, der ihn nicht eine Sekunde losließ. Fernando versuchte die Nähe zu behalten, ließ sich nur widerwillig fortschieben.

 

Im Schlafzimmer war es kühler als im Wohnzimmer und Fernando bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sein Nacken prickelte, als Kimi hinter ihn trat, sanft auf seine feuchte Haut blies.  
Er legte den Kopf nach hinten, ließ sich von Kimi halten und seufzte leise. Er spürte den sanften Berührungen nach. Hauchzart nur wanderten Kimis Finger über seinen Körper, ließen ihn brennen und zittern, mehr verlangen.  
„Du bist wunderschön.“  
Fernando wandte den Kopf zur Seite und küsste Kimi, küsste ihn langsam und tief und zeigte ihm all das, was er ihm so selten sagen konnte. Dass er ihn liebte.

 

Das Bett war weich unter seinen Knien und kühl unter seinen Händen.  
Fernando war froh darüber, dass Kimi ihn nicht einen Moment losließ.  
Er fühlte sich an, als würde der Ältere jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut küssen, jedes Fleckchen beachten. Er fühlte, wie Kimi die Linien seines Tattoos nachfuhr, konnte das Lächeln des Älteren nahezu fühlen.  
„Mein Krieger“, hörte er den Finnen murmeln und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, erschauerte, als er den zärtlichen Ausdruck auf Kimis Gesicht sah. Er liebte es, wenn Kimi ihn so nannte. Er liebte es, wenn Kimi ihn beanspruchte.  
„Wenn du das sagst.“ Er brachte es nicht über sich, einfach ja zu sagen.

 

Kimi lachte leise und fasste fest in seinen Nacken. Fernando keuchte, als Kimi ihn wieder eroberte. Schnell und tief. Genauso, wie Fernando es mochte, es brauchte.  
Er dämpfte sein Stöhnen in den Kissen und stützte sich schwer auf seine Unterarme. Er wusste, dass er seine Kräfte schonen musste, wenn Kimi davon sprach, ihn zu genießen.  
Er würde diese Nacht noch lange in Erinnerung behalten und das nicht nur wegen der Blutergüsse, die Kimis Händen auf seinen Hüften hinterließen.

 

 

 

 

Fernando wachte auf, weil sein Magen knurrte und weil ihm kalt war. Ein Blick zur Seite bestätigte ihm, dass Kimi der Übeltäter war und sich die gesamte Decke gekrallt hatte.  
Der Finne wirkte so unschuldig, fast kindlich, wie er dalag und mit der Decke kuschelte. Ein paar Minuten betrachtete Fernando das friedliche Bild, dann eroberte er sich bestimmt einen Teil der Decke zurück, bettete den brummenden Kimi an seine Brust.  
„Guten Morgen.“, murmelte er ihm zu und bekam ein Knurren zur Antwort. Trotzdem schlang Kimi den Arm fester um ihn, rutschte noch näher an ihn heran.  
Fernando betrachtete die vertrauten Züge und begann, ganz in Gedanken, wieder das helle Haar zu kraulen.  
Manchmal war Kimi einfach nur süß, obwohl er ihm das besser nicht sagen sollte.  
Manchmal lud er aber auch dazu ein, ihn ein wenig zu reizen.

 

„Was ist mit meinem Frühstück?“  
Fernando wusste, dass er sich mit dieser Frage auf sehr dünnes Eis begab. Kimi war vieles, was man nicht vermutete, aber er hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er ein Morgenmuffel war. Fernando liebte es, ihn ein wenig zu triezen, zu reizen und zu ärgern. Es gab kaum etwas Niedlicheres als Kimi, wenn er schmollte.  
Ein unzufriedenes Knurren war alles, was er zur Antwort bekam.  
Mutwillig zwickte er Kimi in die Rippen, ruckelte ein wenig im Bett herum, vertrieb die gemütliche Stimmung zwischen ihnen.  
„Du hast mir Frühstück versprochen.“, erinnerte er schmunzelnd und lachte, als Kimi ihn knuffte und sich schwungvoll von ihm abwandte, sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.  
Die Stimme des Finnen war noch rau vom Schlaf und gedämpft durch die dicke Decke.  
„Du hast zwei gesunde Hände, mach dir doch selbst eins!“

 

Fernando grinste nur und schlug Kimi leicht auf den Hintern, den der Ältere ihm demonstrativ entgegenstreckte.  
„Faulpelz“, stellte er fest und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie.


End file.
